La última vez
by bestsellerwriter
Summary: Es la última noche en Hogwarts y con ella la última misión de Hermione Granger como la prefecta perfecta, la última misión, que determinará el resto de sus días.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Sin embargo, esta historia es enteramente mía y no admito el plagio.

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**La última vez**

Draco Malfoy salía en ese preciso instante a los jardines del colegio. En ese momento la fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts estaba en su punto álgido. Las brujas de Macbeth estaban en ese momento tocando "Magic Works". La voz de Myron Wagtail resonaba por toda la escuela.

-Belive that magic works don't be afarid, afraid of being hurt... don't let this magic die…*

Dejó de prestar atención a la letra. Ni siquiera había dado unos pasos sintiendo en frescor de la hierba en sus pies descalzos cuando oyó su apellido. Giró levemente la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo observó a una chica acercarse, no necesitó más. Sabía quién era ella, nunca olvidaría ese insufrible tono de marisabidilla que llevaba usando toda su vida. Siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso de sus patéticos intentos por alcanzarle. Ella aún llevaba los tacones puestos.

-¡Malfoy!

Él se continuó ignorándola y siguió su camino.

La castaña frunció el ceño y con decisión se deshizo de los zapatos y le alcanzó con grandes zancadas. Se puso justo delante de él con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Malfoy!

-Granger.

Se miraron unos instantes, ella furiosa por haber sido ignorada y el molesto porque le había detenido. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que él pudo apreciar, las manchas negras que el rímel corrido había dejado en sus mejillas, seguramente habría llorado por tener que dejar tantos libros sin leer en la biblioteca, pensó el rubio con desagrado.

-¿Vas a entretenerme toda la noche? –Preguntó él, con aburrimiento-. Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que contemplarte Sangre Sucia.

Otra vez, una vez más, un último día, una última pelea, un último insulto, una última puñalada, un último daño, una última lágrima escurrida por su cálida mejilla.

-¡Estás fuera del colegio y es de noche! ¡Que sea el último día no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana!

Él la miró sombrío. Claro, tenía que ser eso, la perfecta prefecta. Se acercó a ella y agachó la cabeza para compensar su altura.

-¡Buh!

Ella se sorprendió un poco y no pudo evitar dar un saltito asustada. Él sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Tenía ganas de humillarla un rato, una última vez.

-Todavía me tienes miedo, ¿verdad Granger?

-No. Nunca te lo he tenido.

Estaba claro que mentía.

-Ya, claro…

La rodeó y siguió hacia el lago.

-¡Oye, no me cambies de tema! ¡Vuelve al colegio Malfoy!

Ella le siguió pisando fuerte.

-¡Malfoy!

Él se giró hacia ella.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres Granger?

-No. Malfoy, vuelve al colegio.

-No Granger, voy a pasear hasta el campo de quidditch, ahora bien elige, vente conmigo o ve a chivarte a McGonagall, tú eliges.

Él sabía que ella iría corriendo a avisar a la directora, es más ya podía oír su "te lo dije" después de la bronca que la directora le echaría.

Ella se mordió el labio, miró hacia el colegio, ni Harry ni Ron habían vuelto ese año así que nadie la echaría de menos, pero cuando notó que él empezaba a andar de nuevo se puso a su altura.

-Granger, ¿qué haces?

-Voy contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… porque no quiero que esta sea nuestra última pelea Malfoy.

Él sin saber por qué sonrió y siguió su camino, con ella a su lado.

Y sin darse cuenta, ese paseo hasta el campo de quidditch fue el inicio de un largo camino juntos, porque nunca sería la última vez.

* * *

*Belive that magic works don't be afarid, afraid of being hurt... don't let this magic die…

Traducción: Cree que la magia funciona no tengas miedo de salir herido... no dejes morir esta magia...

_Fragmento de "Magic Works" de Las brujas de Macbeth de Harry Potter, propiedad de J.K. Rowling._


End file.
